One Week – Here We Go!
by dehyuun
Summary: [Prolog] "One Week – Here We Go!" Daehyun dan Youngjae dipaksa untuk mengikuti program acara yang mengharuskan mereka berdua hidup layaknya sepasang kekasih selama satu minggu! Kira-kira bagaimanakah keseharian mereka? (DAEJAE – B.A.P)


_"One Week – Here We Go! Daehyun dan Youngjae dipaksa untuk mengikuti program acara yang mengharuskan mereka berdua hidup layaknya sepasang kekasih selama satu minggu! Kira-kira bagaimanakah keseharian mereka?"_

* * *

 **\;A;/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **One Week – Here We Go! "**

 _Prolog_

B.A.P members are belong to— **[** God, their parents, TS Entertainment, BABYz, etc **]**

Boys Love **/** AR **/** Typos **/** Semi-baku

 **.**

 **.**

 **\;A;/**

* * *

"Pemirsa, saat ini Anda sedang menyaksikan—"

"Sungguh, aku ingin menangis saja rasanya."

"Aku juga. Kenapa kita harus melakukan acara sialan seperti ini?!"

Kedua vokalis utama boyband B.A.P tersebut menggerutu pelan di balik punggung sang pembawa acara. Tangan mereka saling bertautan erat satu sama lain – dilanda gugup yang luar biasa hebat.

"Mari kita sambut dua vokalis utama boyband B.A.P, Daehyun dan Youngjae!"

Kini, Daehyun dan Youngjae berjalan kikuk ke depan – seperti penguin, pft –, mengisi kekosongan di sebelah sang host. Mereka mengulas senyum lebar lalu melambaikan tangan dalam diam membuat sang host mengernyit bingung.

"Maaf, tapi apakah kalian tidak ingin menyapa para penggemar di luar sana?"

Youngjae tersentak kecil. "A-ah, ne..." Ia menyenggol pelan Daehyun yang malah melamun menatap kamera.

"Jung Daehyun!" panggilnya setengah memekik. Tak memedulikan tatapan bingung dari para staff dan sang host, Youngjae mencengkram erat bahu Daehyun lalu mengguncangnya secara brutal.

"JUNG-PABBO-DAEHYUN, IRREONAAA!"

"GYAAA YOO YOUNGJAE, HENTIKAAAN!"

"A-a-a..." Sang host bergerak kikuk. Ia hendak menghentikan pertengkaran Daehyun dan Youngjae, namun terlambat. Wajah cantiknya telah terkena lemparan sepatu milik Daehyun. Miris.

Dugh!

"AGH!" erangnya kesakitan. Ia jatuh ke tanah, berguling ke sana-ke mari seperti cacing kepanasan.

Padahal hanya terkena sepatu, lho.

Kepala staff pun berinisiatif untuk mengambil alih acara. Dengan sigap ia menyingkirkan Daehyun dan Youngjae – yang masih saja saling berteriak itu –, mengambil mic sang host yang terjatuh lalu tersenyum lebar menghadap kamera.

"Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu perkenalannya. Sampai jumpa besok untuk acara sesungguhnya! Annyeong~" serunya seraya melambaikan tangan bahagia, "matikan kameranya, bodoh!" bisiknya pelan namun penuh pengancaman.

"A-ah, nde." Sang kameramen mengangguk takut-takut karena merasakan hawa gelap di sekitarnya.

Pip!—dan kamera pun dimatikan.

 _Di dorm B.A.P..._

Himchan berteriak kesal, Yongguk memijit keningnya frustasi. Sedangkan duo maknae malah berseru heboh, memekik kegirangan.

"Wah! Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok! Aahh~ Mereka berdua pasti mesra sekali. Benar kan hyung?" seru Junhong menggebu-gebu.

Jongup mengangguk penuh semangat. "Yep! Bahkan perkenalan tadi saja mereka berdua lucu sekali~" dendangnya senang.

"Apanya yang lucu, heh?!" Himchan membanting pantat indahnya ke sofa, "Aigoo~ Kenapa acara ini harus live sih? Bikin malu saja. Iya kan Bbang – lho, di mana dia?" Kepalanya bergerak mencari sosok sang leader yang pergi entah ke mana. "Ah, molla," ujarnya seraya mengendikkan bahunya lelah.

 _Sementara itu..._

Di balkon dorm, terlihat seorang pria bermata tajam sedang menatap kosong hamparan langit biru. Ia mengetuk gelisah pagar pembatas balkon di hadapannya itu.

"Haish!" Yongguk – pria itu – mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae bukan teman saya," serunya berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia menutup kedua telinganya, berputar mengelilingi balkon guna melepas rasa cemasnya. Mulutnya terus menyerukan kalimat yang sama.

"NANANA~ JUNG DAEHYUN DAN YOO YOUNGJAE BUKAN TEMAN SAYA – NANANANA~"

Stress. Dorm B.A.P dilanda stress seketika.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **To Be Continued "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **d/n  
**

hai semuaaa~ salam kenal nyahaha~ ff daejae nambah satu nih, yeay :3

setelah sekian lama gak di sini, akhirnya aku COMEBACK HOOMEEE~~~~~~

em, apakah ada perkenalan? /celingak-celinguk/ ya udah. kalian panggil aku 'dehyun' aja ya. jangan 'thor'. apalagi 'kak' -_- seharusnya aku yang manggil kalian 'kak', nyehehe~

hmm... ide ini sebenarnya datang tiba-tiba karena aku ngebayangin, 'semisal daejae ikut wgm, PIYEE?!' seperti itu. dan akhirnya aku bikin cerita ini, yeay :v

maaf kalau semisal ada salah kata dan sebagainya ;v; nobadi perfek bruh, belif it/?

so, saran dan kritik aku terima kok. terserah mau nulis apa di review, bebaaaas~ :D et dah ngarep -_-

oh ya, sebenarnya aku lebih suka kalau balas review di chap selanjutnya. tapi khusus chap terakhir di pm. gak papa kan?

sebelumnya, MAKASIH YANG SUDAH NYEMPETIN BACA. I LUP YUH~~~ /kecup bacah satu-satu/ /ditendang/.

last, berminat untuk memberikan tanda fav, follow, dan review? ;v;


End file.
